


Heat

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dave Panpa - Freeform, Henry was never there, M/M, Rupert Price - Freeform, Smut, dunno what that is called, feetjob, fine i'll stop using additional tags as a joke platform shesh, how i had this idea?, you see its a FURRY story eh eh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: Rupert was in heat,and only Dave can help him.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm still bad at smut,but even though,i am happy i did this au,and will use this in more projects,if you see ths fanarts about them,you will see how cute they are.

Welcome to Animalverse

This is heavily inspired by one of the most famous Au in the stickmintwt,the Neko Rupert and Dog Dave.

Though this specific part of the fanfic,is inspired by Rougethegreat's nsfw art about the two.

Anyways,Animalverse is like Omegaverse,(please search it if you don't know what omegaverse is).

I don't know if other people had other names for this,and/or already done a Henry Stickmin fanfic,about that au,but if not can we please call it that?,Thank you.

Animalverse is a world were people are half-hybrids,their physical appearances similar to all the animals in the world,but apparently the only appearances are through their tail(if they have one),eyes,nose,but mostly through ears.

They can show their,'animal side' in public as long as it isn't harmful,disrespecting to others,or being nude.(Mostly they do their animal sounds)

And it is a little unstable,sometimes accidents happen if someone faced a species they are enemies with,regularly if a prey and their specific predator met.

Pets are still a thing here,and pet stores have every species available,since it seems that a person with the pet's characteristic can easily tame them,no matter how wild they are supposed to be.

I will explain some more in the middle of the stories,in the end,don't read too much in this please,i kinda wanna focus on the smut part only.

Also i will use this Au in other projects soon.

The sun rose and beamed its devastating rays of lights everywhere,unlucky people without a cover near them suffering from its heat,and bright light.

A man has been looking stuff up on his phone,occasionally scrolling up to change the newsfeeds on his app tweetris.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and pressed home on his phone,its background changing to his wallpaper of himself,with every social platform apps there could ever be.

Bookfaced  
Blueit  
Blumber  
Etc.

He turned his data off before shutting the phone down,he didn't want to waste his phone battery's life.

It was still in shift for three hours,his shift finally,and soon to be done with.

He took one last look at the prisoners in their respective cells,before leaving to get himself another coffee...god its his fourth coffee and the day haven't started yet.

He was filling a cup up when he noticed someone new,though rather than raising an eyebrow as usual,he flinched.

He fucking flinched,almost spilled his coffee.

For some god forsaken reason,the man in front of his,is and in anyway,obviously a dog.

Well this couldn't get any better.

He jinxed it...great.

He isn't stupid,he has been on the station eight years now and know immediately that said man was a new recruit.

"Yo Rupurrrrrr" he should have immediately punched the man brave enough to call him that if it wasn't for their chief,their chief is one of the rarest ones,having both whiskers and noses of their animal spirit(lets just call it that).

He resembles the raccoon,and it matches him,quick,agile,hands moves at such a fast pace yet so efficient(he didn't tell but they all know ever girlfriend he had,had a premature ejaculation because of him),and annoying,VERY annoying.

He instead,glared at him,with the chief replied with a chuckle.

"See that young man over there" he said,pointing at...you know it him.

Though the man is like them,common ears and tails that resembles his spirit animal.

A dog.

"Are you kidding me?" Rupert asked knowing that this must have been the fate he was given for jinxing it all up.

"Yeah,sorry,but he is extremely shy,and knowing that you are...the most superior amongst others,i thought you will be the best choice"

Rupert sighed.

"Your responsibility if i clawed him" 

"Deal"

And with that,Rupert's life came to a hell.

Well,that is what he thought,obviously he approached the man,and he was suddenly barked at,he flinched and almost hissed back,but he tried his best not to.

The man in front of him apologized for such "rude behaviour" he blabbered,bowing now and then every damn time.

He goes by the name Dave,and has a necklace on him that was a name tag with his full name "Dave Panpa" marked over it.

Rupert rolled his eyes at that,urgh,dogs and their sense of accessories am i right?

The day was a little uneventful,though he did learn a little more than usual about Dave.

Surprisingly,he was asking Dave about himself,normally they would just blabber it themselves and Rupert would groan.

So with that knowledge,he can say with full confidence that Dave isn't a dog,he is a puppy.

A smol,lost,cute but Rupert won't admit that to himself,puppy.

Though he even had the audacity to call the man small even though he was taller than Rupert.

But then again he was born a cat,and we all know how cats are.

His shift ended,and he was happy that he would finally be able to sleep properly.

The next day was the same,well,with the exception of having Dave with him on his,boring,boring patrol.

Why did he even work here for eight years straight?,oh right they offer good amount of paychecks.

All they do is look at the prisoners in front of them,behind bars,if they are planning to escape,they had a new inmate called Henry Stickman(i didn't typo that fyi).

He was a panda,he won't tell or even want to know too much.

"Hey Rupert?" He looked at the Dave.

"Do you think,if we criticize a rat for nothing,is it called Ratcism?"

Rupert bursted into laughter at that.

He shouldn't be laughing about so something so ridiculous but something about the fact that it is a rat joke and that he is a cat just made it a laughing matter.

Even if he tried not to,he always at least snicker to every rat joke ever existed,it satisfies his inner cat.

But when he looked at Dave he had his eyebrows raised and clearly confused.

Wait he was serious about that?,was what Rupert thought.

"Maybe not" was all he answered trying his best to do small breathes.

Though suddenly he felt his face lit up,his body rose its temperature as well and he can feel every heat it immediately changed his body temperature.

He also started to sweat,his cheeks becoming pink as he struggled to even stand.

Dave noticed this and asked what is wrong,barely able to catch Rupert before he fell on the ground.

Dave unconsciously carried Rupert bridal style,asking what is wrong with Rupert,they didn't know,only the chief did when they entered the room for help.

He didn't say much in details,only that Rupert should return home immediately.

So Dave carried him,Rupert was breathing heavily and somehow manages to form complete words,pointing directions on where his home could be,but immediately struggled to breath.

Dave,not knowing where Rupert's house is,took a sprint to his own house,not forgetting to give his dog a pet before gently dropping Rupert to his bed.

Rupert moving uncomfortably,moving back and forth on the bed like a child not being able to sleep as he was tormented by the imaginations of devils and killers.

Dave was surprised however when Rupert started to take his uniform off,Dave tried to back away and left for Rupert's privacy when he started removing his shorts,but Rupert called out to him.

"D-dave,please"

"C-come here" 

And that is what he had done.

Rupert suddenly hugged Dave,mumbling something inaudible even to Dave's ears.

"W-what?"

"Dave f-fuck me please" Rupert said gripping Dave's uniform tighter.

"W-what?" His pink cheeks became full red,unconsciously having a boner.

"I-in h-heat,Dave please"

Dave finally understand what was happening,you see heat is an animal's desire to mate.

Weirdly enough,the world works that when you chose your sexual preferences,heat is affected as well,if you are a dom woman,your heat is mostly weak and fast to be gone,a dom man has no heat,while a switch has the same strength of heat as a dom woman,while sub mans are having the same heat strength to a switch woman.(Sorry if this part is a little triggering by the way i wrote this).

Before Dave could ever think of a reply however,he felt a gentle tap of feet on his boner.

The friction was enough to almost make him cum,because even though he was ashamed of it,he was a virgin.

Rupert was a panting mess,Both of them taking off their clothes,letting it fall to the floor.

Rupert pulled Dave closer to him,hungrily kissing him all over,not giving Dave enough time to process everything.

They parted when Rupert desperately wanted to breathe Dave needing a breather as well.

Rupert was voicing out both mewls and moans,though mostly about Dave finally giving him what he wants.

And,with all courage Dave did what he was asked.

The sensation was intense,and like i said,since he was a virgin,and he tried his best not to cum immediately.

Rupert moaned,doing gasps of relief when he finally had what he was begging for.

Dave started with slow thrust,but Rupert was greedy and started to scream for Dave to do it faster.

Dave,however came,not being able to keep it together,even though unexpected,Rupert loved the feeling of the hot seed filling him.

Though he felt a strong thrust inside him,and with one quick movement,Dave was facing Rupert's back,lifting his leg as he started thrusting him with a speed that made his see stars.

His mouth only spewed moans and his partner's name,the other continuing his fast and forceful thrusts.

Rupert felt a hand on his face,his face moved to a kiss,the kiss was needy yet compassionate,their tongues moving themselves to a dance only they knew,Dave's hips bucked as he felt himself nearing his climax once again.

"I-inside" Rupert moaned,and Dave gladly accepted his request.

Call Rupert selfish,and right now he thinks that he is just that,though he is not one that likes to show his weaknesses being cat,and most importantly about his heat,so that is why only the chief knew.

But he didn't want this to just be a One Heat Stand(It happens in this Au,and sometimes even paid for),He knew that Dave is just someone he met,but he felt like he wanted Dave and only him,Dave was godly at being a top,and that is why during those times,he kept it a secret.

A secret that his heat will immediately be gone once he was creampied.

So with a selfish request,an all four's position,two fingers spreading his asshole,and a riled up dog,he spoke.

"M-more"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Its a me,a tryhard smut writer :').


End file.
